RoboCop
RoboCop is the main character of the series of the same name. He starred in the 31st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Terminator VS RoboCop, where he battled James Cameron's Terminator. He was voiced by Xander Mobus. History Once a human police officer with a loving family, Officer Alex Murphy's life changed forever during a routine mission in the streets of Detroit. Horrifically gunned down in a drug bust, Murphy would have died had he not been taken in by the mega corporation Omni Consumer Products, who converted his corpse into a cybernetic law enforcement officer known as RoboCop. Cleaning up crime in Detroit within days, RoboCop still struggles to the day to regain his humanity while upholding the law. DEATH BATTLE! Analysis Background *Real name: Alex J. Murphy *Height: 1.83m/6'0 *Weight: 155kg/342lbs *Police Districts: Detroit and Delta City *Codename: Beta One *Daily Upkeep: $12589.17 *Programmed with high-level USA police training Arsenal *Auto-9 Pistol **Magazine: 50 rounds **Standard 3 round bursts *Tactical Ordnance **Triggered "sticky" grenades **10 charge levels **Options: Explosive, inflatable sack, electro-field *Flightpack **Sub-sonic speed **Separate battery pack **Can double as a recharge station *Weapon Arm **Calico M950A machine gun ***Magazine: 100 rounds ***Max range: 274 m / 900 ft **Flamethrower ***Max range: 46 m / 150 ft **Smart Bomb ***Anti-tank weapon ***Missile properties *Cobra Assault Cannon **40mm armor-piercing high-explosive incendiary rounds Software and hardware *Terminal Strip *Rambolt *Armor **Carbo-ceramic reinforced titanium armor **Laminated kevlar *Thermograph *Complex targeting systems *Voice stress analyzer *Video and audio recorder Feats *Defeated ED-209, RoboCop 2, Deathspore, ED-260A, and RoboCable *Tanked a building busting bomb *Survived a Class-1 bio-toxin bomb *Lifted a 10 ton armored door *Survived a 3000 PSI hydraulic press *Can catch a bullet in mid-air *Rescued Sting from the Four Horsemen in WCW...seriously Weaknesses *Requires daily power recharge *Slow mobility on foot *Conflicts his own programming *Not programmed for martial arts *Mechanical heart weak to impacts *Cannot escape liquid nitrogen freezing on his own *Possesses some vulnerable human organics Death Battle Quotes *''"Freeze creep, you are under arrest. Come quietly or there will be... trouble."'' (first encountering the Terminator) *''"You are coming with me. Alive... or dead."'' (before the fight begins) *''"Take that criminal s- augh!"'' (hitting Terminator before being knocked back) *''"Good news scum. You are no longer under arrest..."'' aiming his Cobra Assault Cannon while riding his jetpack) *''"Do you plan on hiding forever?"'' (searching for the Terminator) *''"Your move''." (as the Terminator jumps at him) *''"Property damage, resisting arrest, assaulting an officer. Murder. Your hot-streak ends here." (while using his flamethrower) *"You have the right to remain silent"'' (after Terminator swears off at him) *''"I suggest you exercise it."'' - (about to shoot Terminator with an anti-tank missile) *''"Nine shots. You're out."''- (after Terminator runs of shots for his shotgun) *''"Checkmate."'' (after attaching the Ordinance grenade to the Terminator) *''"What are you doing? This fight is over."'' (holding the top half of the Terminator) *''"Hydrogen fuel cells... ruptured."'' (noticing the Terminator's hydrogen fuel cells ruptured) Gallery RoboCop Apro319.png|RoboCop RoboCop - RoboCop walking out of his blown up police car.png|RoboCop walking out of his blown up police car RoboCop - RoboCop using his Flight Pack as seen in the third movie.png|RoboCop using his Flight Pack as seen in the third movie Trivia *RoboCop, along with Lion-O and later Wolverine and Agumon, were voiced by Xander Mobus. *RoboCop, along with his opponent, were the first cyborgs on DEATH BATTLE! *RoboCop is also the third Death Battle Combatant to be featured on The Desk of Death Battle hosted by Jocelyn the Intern herself. Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Robots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Mascots Category:Human Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Cyborgs Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants